I Love you Aishiteru
by Alice Kawaii
Summary: Konnichiwa, Alice Kawaii des. Soy nueva en esto y he decidido estrenarme con mi OTP, el Ameripan. En este Fanfic he querido representar a esta pareja con algo del característico humor que tiene Hetalia. Puede que e final no les guste por lo que hay un final alternativo que subiré si se pide. !Disfrutadlo y comentad! (Quien odie el yaoi que no lo lea y mas habiendo hard yaoi).


Kiku estaba solo en casa, vestido con su habitual kimono, ordenando un poco la casa y no esperaba ninguna visita cuando de repente llamaron al timbre.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Alfred, un poco más arreglado que de costumbre. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra pero llevaba su cazadora de cuero haciéndolo parecer un poco más informal, en las manos llevaba un ramo de crisantemos y no podía dejar de dar pequeñas vueltas delante de la puerta debido a los nervios. Cuando Kiku abrió Alfred se sobresaltó un poco y rápidamente le dio el ramo de flores colocándoselo en la cara sin querer.

- Ah... America-san, ¿a qué se debe este acto?- Dijo Kiku algo sonrojado mientras que aceptaba el ramo.

- Y-yo... Veras... no quería presentarme con las manos vacías en tu casa, !eso es lo que hace un héroe! HAHAHA- Alfred contesto mientras reía nerviosamente rascándose la nuca y miraba a otro lado algo sonrojado. - Además, he traído una película nueva de terror y quería verla contigo.

Kiku le invito a pasar y Alfred entró olvidándose de quitarse los zapatos.

- !America-san!- Kiku paró inmediatamente a Alfred.

- ¿Qu-qué pasa?- Alfred se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado los zapatos e inmediatamente se los quitó corriendo -!Sorry! HAHAHA, se me olvidaba que en tu casa hay que quitarse los zapatos HAHAHAHA.

Kiku asintió perdonándole y lo condujo hasta el salón. Alfred puso la película y se sentó junto al kotatsu al lado del pequeño japones que hacia que su corazón latiese a mil -/ _Tengo que decírselo_... _Tengo que decirle que le amo_.../- Pensó Alfred.

Unos minutos después, Alfred estaba casi por completo escondido bajo la manta y temblando mientras que Kiku miraba atentamente a la pantalla aunque en el fondo también tenía miedo. Alfred, sucumbiendo al miedo, abrazó inconscientemente a Kiku que este se asustó porque no se esperaba que no le tocase nadie.

- S-s-sera mejor que quitemos la película...- Dijo el rubio abrazando más al moreno. Kiku inmediatamente sacó la película y cuando Alfred le miró mejor se dio cuenta de que estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó pensando que eso le tranquilizaría pero el japones le apartó con un pequeño empujón.

- Haciendo eso me pones en un compromiso... - Dijo Kiku con la cabeza baja. Alfred no lo entendía pero supuso que se trataba de una de las costumbres de su cultura por lo que le respetó, aunque él deseaba abrazarle y de ser posible besarle.

Un silencio enorme se hizo durante unos minutos hasta que Alfred lo rompió hablando él primero.

- Kiku... Hay algo que he intentado decirte desde que he llegado... pero no he sido capaz de soltarlo.

- ¿D-de qué se trata?... - Kiku se puso en el peor de los casos y se preocupó mucho.

- A lo mejor me odiaras por lo que diré pero a pesar de eso respetare tu decisión...

- A-America-san... - Kiku se preocupó más.

- Yo... Kiku... yo te amo...- Dijo Alfred apretando mucho los puños intentando contenerse las ganas de hacer algún gesto cariñoso a Kiku ya que le había empujado antes.

Kiku se quedó paralizado un momento sonrojado porque no se esperaba eso y acto seguido salió corriendo del salón al pasillo respirando acelerado y sin saber que hacer. Él también le amaba y no sabía como decírselo, desde siempre le había costado mostrar sus sentimientos.

Alfred se quedó solo en el salón, pensó que Kiku le odiaba por lo que había visto, suspiró muy dolorido y se volvió a sentar mientras que se maldecía a si mismo. Kiku desde fuera le escuchó y entró en la habitación lentamente sin decir nada, se sentó al lado de Alfred y le cogió la mano.

- ¿Qué haces? Se supones que me odias- Dijo Alfred muy extrañado por el acto de Kiku.

- Me cuesta mucho trabajo expresarme... No quería reaccionar de esa forma... Gomen nee...- Dijo Kiku con la cabeza baja y sin soltar la mano de Alfred. - Yo... También te amo...

La expresión de Alfred cambió a estar sorprendido y feliz - !¿De verdad?! - Kiku asintió sonrojado.

- ¿Puedo?... - Alfred se acercó mucho a la cara de Kiku con la intención de besarle pero se paró para ver si Kiku lo consentía.

- Será mi primera vez Alfred... - Kiku dijo sonrojado acercándose más a los labios de Alfred. En ese momento sus labios estaban casi rozándose mientras que se les podía ver sonrojados y con los ojos clavados el uno en el otro embobados por el amor.

- Me has llamado por mi nombre humano... - Susurró Alfred – Me gusta que me llames así...

Kiku sonrió por las palabras del americano – Quiero que sea especial... - susurró el japones.

- Tu primer beso será especial, te lo aseguro – Acto seguido Alfred envolvió en sus brazos a Kiku acercándolo más a su pecho y le besó tiernamente. Kiku cerró los ojos lentamente mientras que disfrutaba del beso. El americano imitó al japones y cerró los ojos también a la vez que iba introduciendo poco a poco su lengua en la boca del otro. Kiku correspondió de igual forma y jugueteaba con la lengua de Alfred. Los dos se separaron para tomar aire pero se quedaron a tan solo unos centímetros el uno del otro a la vez que se miraban embobados con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido tu primer beso? - Preguntó Alfred.

- No hay palabras para describirlo... - Kiku contestó - ¿Esto... Significa que somos pareja?...

- Solo si tu quieres – Dijo Alfred con un tono amable.

- Si que quiero... quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

- Entonces pasala conmigo. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Kiku sonrió sonrojado y Alfred le dio un pico, cosa que había estado esperando desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pasaron unas semanas desde que Alfred y Kiku pasaron a ser pareja. Alfred estaba pasando unos días en casa de Kiku y una noche cualquiera mirando las estrellas desde el porche del jardín de Kiku estaba siendo demasiado tranquila para los dos, por lo que a Alfred se le ocurrió algo.

- La noche de hoy esta siendo demasiado tranquila... - Dijo Alfred en tono aburrido mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

- Es lo normal en mi casa... - Dijo Kiku.

Alfred se quedó un rato mirando el rostro de Kiku que le parecía más bonito a la luz de la luna y justo después le pasó un brazo por detrás del hombro pegando le más a él.

- Ya se ha hecho muy tarde, el tiempo pasa muy rápido. Deberíamos de ir a la cama ya.

- ¿No quieres divertirte un poco antes de dormir? - Dijo Alfred en tono pícaro.

- ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿No será...? - Kiku se sonrojó mucho mientras que con las manos se tapaba la boca - ¿Es eso?

Alfred asintió y cogió a Kiku en brazos - ¿Te gustaría probar?.

- N-nunca lo he hecho... no se como es eso – Kiku seguía sonrojado.

- HAHAHA, pues probemos, seguro que nos gusta.

El americano se llevó al japones a su habitación en brazos y después pusieron el futón para estar más cómodos.

Alfred después besó a Kiku lentamente mientras que le deshacía la atadura del kimono, aunque se le estaba resistiendo entonces Kiku le ayudó pudiendo así abrir el kimono y dejándolo semidesnudo a excepción del fundanshi que llevaba, acto seguido Kiku le quitó la cazadora a Alfred y empezó a desnudar al americano. Alfred se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y los lanzó por ahí junto con el resto de ropa.

Empezó a empujar a Kiku hasta el futón lentamente mientras que este se dejaba sonrojado, entonces Alfred lo tumbó suavemente y se puso sobre él.

- ¿A-ahora qué? - preguntó Kiku ya que no estaba seguro de que hacer.

- Ahora dejate llevar – contestó Alfred y empezó a besarle el cuello.

Kiku en ese momento giró un poco el cuello para que siguiera besando le ya que le gustaba mucho. Alfred por otra parte mientras que le besaba empezó a deshacerse de la ropa interior del japones y le acariciaba la entrada con sus dedos.

- Kiku... Me gustas mucho... - Dijo Alfred y acto seguido le introdujo un dedo haciendo así que Kiku gimiese con algo de dolor por la sensación nueva.

- A-Alfred... M-me duele... - Después de esto a Kiku se le saltaron un poco las lágrimas y con cuidado Alfred se las limpió de la cara mientras que movía lentamente su dedo.

- Hago esto por tu bien... No quiero que te duela más cuando llegue el momento – Le dijo Alfred en tono calmante.

Kiku lo comprendió e intentó tranquilizarse hasta que llegó a estar húmedo, entonces Alfred le sacó el dedo de ahí y se bajo la ropa interior dejando ver su miembro ya erecto. Kiku al verlo se sonrojó mucho a la vez que le entró un poco de miedo, aunque pensó que eso sería normal.

Antes de nada, Alfred tomó el miembro de Kiku en su boca mientras lo chupaba y movía la cabeza causándole placer al japones. Kiku arqueó la espalda, agarrando las sabanas con fuerza, mientras que cerró los ojos, perdido en el placer que le causaba el rubio. Alfred jadeaba, enviando vibraciones a través del cuerpo del moreno. Kiku sintió un extraño calor en sus zonas inferiores, sintiendo como si fuese a estallar en cualquier momento. Kiku miró de reojo a Alfred ruborizado, acto seguido el americano se sacó de la boca el miembro ya erecto del japones y rozó su entrada con el suyo propio.

- ¿Lo quieres Kiku? - Alfred le provocaba restregando su miembro con la entrada de él.

- N-no comprendo... - Dijo Kiku jadeando un poco por lo excitado que estaba.

- He dicho que si lo quieres, ¿Me quieres Kiku? ¿Me quieres dentro de ti? Si es así dime cuanto lo deseas – Dijo Alfred con voz seductora mientras le observaba lascivamente.

- H-hai, s-si te quiero, te quiero, aishiteru, te deseo mucho. - Dijo Kiku gimiendo algo por las provocaciones de Alfred. Alfred al escuchar esto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

- Are you ready? - Preguntó Alfred. Kiku asintió porque estaba demasiado caliente como para echarse atrás.

Alfred le levantó un poco las piernas y empezó a meterse la lentamente intentando no hacerle daño a pesar de que Kiku soltó un gemido de dolor y sorpresa a la vez por la nueva sensación mientras que arañaba las sabanas y sufría un poco. Después de un rato, Alfred consiguió meterla completamente mientras que Kiku estaba con los ojos cerrados muy fuerte jadeando rápido. Alfred le besó tranquilizándole algo y empezó a moverse lentamente contra él agarrándole de las caderas. Kiku gemía con dolor hasta después de unos minutos cuando empezó a ser placentero para él. El americano seguía moviéndose cada vez un poco más rápido y el japones gemía con dulzura. A Alfred eso le ponía mucho y abrazó a Kiku pegándolo contra él mientras que le daba mordiscos pequeños en su cuello, Kiku le correspondió de tal forma que gemía en el oído de Alfred y rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo del americano. Mientras que Alfred se movía este le acariciaba la nuca y la espalda utilizando solo la yema de los dedos provocando que a Kiku se le pusiera la piel de gallina, después de hacer esto empezó a masturbar a Kiku quien empezó a gemir aun más.

- Ah... Alfred voy a-...

- Kiku, estoy cerca también

Alfred empezó a dar embestidas mientras que jadeaba y se le notaba arder al igual que Kiku quien gemía el nombre de su amado.

Después de unos momentos el americano notaba como no podía mas y se venía, por el contrario, Kiku ya se había corrido, al ver esto, Alfred dio unas últimas embestidas profundas corriéndose dentro de él.

- M-me siento raro... - susurró Kiku mientras jadeaba rápido.

- ¿Estás bien? - Alfred se preocupó.

- N-no se... Nunca me había sentido así...

Alfred salió corriendo de Kiku ya que se había preocupado mucho y suavemente lo tumbó sobre el futón quedando él encima. Kiku estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar el aliento mientras que Alfred le miraba atentamente esperando una mejora.

- Estoy mejor... - Dijo Kiku al cabo de un rato ya respirando normalmente.

- ¿De verdad? - Alfred seguía algo preocupado.

- Si... No te preocupes más... -Kiku sonrió después de decir esto.

Alfred se tumbó al lado de Kiku más relajado al ver que estaba bien y le cogió la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los del japones.

- ¿Qué tal tu primera vez? - Preguntó Alfred.

- Me ha encantado... Aunque al principio me doliese, pero acabó gustándome – Dijo Kiku y justo después abrazó a Alfred.

Alfred le abrazó tiernamente envolviendo a Kiku en el calor de su cuerpo y el japones inmediatamente se quedó dormido, por el contrario, el americano se quedó un rato observándole dormir mientras le acariciaba el pelo negro hasta que finalmente se durmió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Habían pasado unos meses y el invierno ya se había echado encima. Alfred veía a Kiku cuando podía, hablaba con el por Skype casi siempre pero era un lio por los cambios horarios y cuando en la casa de Alfred era de día en la de Kiku era de noche. Kiku cuando se lo podía permitir iba a casa de Alfred y viceversa.

Un día, Arthur se presentó en la casa de Alfred inesperadamente.

- Ah...Arthur, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Alfred al ver al inglés en su puerta.

- ¿No puedo visitarte ya siquiera? Así no fue como te eduqué. – Dijo Arthur mientras que entraba en la casa y le daba su abrigo a Alfred.

- S-si que puedes, pero deberías de avisar antes de venir porque podría haber estado fuera y tu te hubieses quedado tirado aquí fuera. - Alfred colgaba el abrigo de Arthur en el perchero mientras decía esto.

- ¿Tu fuera con este frío? No me hagas reír. - Dijo Arthur mientras se acomodaba en el sofá del salón.

- Llevas razón... No soporto este frío HAHAHAHA – Alfred se sentó en el sofá de enfrente después de decir esto.

- Me he enterado de que estas saliendo con Kiku desde hace unos meses... ¿Cómo te va con él? - Preguntó Arthur.

- Ah... Me va bien, aunque me gustaría verle en persona más a menudo – Dijo Alfred.

- Comprendo... ¿No vas a servirme nada como invitado tuyo que soy? - Dijo Arthur arqueando una de sus espesas cejas.

- Eh... !Si si! Ya voy – Alfred se levantó del sofá y fue corriendo a la cocina mientras que Arthur esperaba. Al rato volvió con algo de té que Kiku le había enseñado a preparar y unas galletas que le ofreció a Arthur.

- !Vaya! ¿Kiku te ha enseñado a preparar té? Que sorpresa... Va a ser bueno y todo que estés con él – Acto seguido Arthur bebió algo de té mientras que comía las galletas.

- ¿Para qué has venido? - Dijo Alfred con curiosidad.

- Bueno... En principio para ver como estabas... Y en segundo para ver si lo de Kiku era cierto... - Dijo Arthur.

- Ya veo HAHAHA – Alfred cogió unas pocas galletas y se las comió después de esto.

Al cabo del rato Arthur se levantó con la intención de irse y Alfred le acompañó a la puerta. Arthur después de ponerse el abrigo se giró mirando a Alfred a los ojos.

- Alfred... Hay algo que se me olvidaba decirte – Dijo el ingles.

- ¿Um? ¿De que se trata? - Preguntó el americano.

Inmediatamente Arthur se abalanzó sobre Alfred y le besó en los labios a la vez que con el móvil hacía una foto. Alfred se quedó parado sin saber que hacer totalmente colapsado. Después de que Arthur hiciera la foto salió corriendo de la casa de Alfred sin decir nada mientras que Alfred seguía en shock sin saber muy bien que acababa de pasar y al rato ya reaccionó dando se cuenta de que Arthur ya no estaba, por lo que cerró la puerta de la casa no muy seguro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pasaron unas pocas semanas y Kiku había conseguido ir unos días a la casa de Alfred. Kiku en un momento en casa de Alfred iba con su pijama rojo y llevaba sus gafas de leer ya que se encontraba en el salón leyendo un manga, Alfred mientras estaba en el otro sofá jugando con la videoconsola.

De repente el móvil de Kiku sonó y este lo miró, se trataba de un mensaje de Veneciano, este llevaba una imagen que Kiku abrió y que al verla al principio se quedó impactado, miró a Alfred que estaba tranquilo jugando y después de verle Kiku se levantó del sofá enfadado.

- !Alfred! !¿Qué es esto?! - Le enseñó la pantalla del móvil que mostraba la foto que Arthur tomó cuando estuvo en su casa en la que aparecía Alfred y Arthur besándose.

Alfred miró la foto y se quedó asustado, preocupado, sintiendo se culpable todo a la vez. Alfred dejó de prestarle atención al videojuego por lo que mientras que miraba la pantalla del móvil perdió la partida. Kiku no pudo soportarlo y se le saltaron las lagrimas.

- Eh...Y-yo...eso no significó nada Kiku, Arthur la tomó de improvisto. - Dijo Alfred con voz temblorosa.

Kiku por el contrario no podía creer las palabras de Alfred y mientras que lloraba salió corriendo de casa sin abrigo ni nada, solo con lo puesto en pleno invierno mientras nevaba.

Alfred al ver esto dejó todo tal y como estaba, cogió su abrigo rápidamente y las llaves de la casa y salió a buscar a Kiku. Kiku seguía corriendo congelándose de frío aunque no le importaba en aquel momento, llegó hasta Central Park donde se escondió entre unos arbustos haciéndose un ovillo debido al frío y seguía llorando. Alfred buscó a Kiku por todas partes muy preocupado hasta que le encontró tras los arbustos donde lo vio mas pálido que de costumbre tiritando y llorando. El americano le cogió en brazos rápidamente intentando darle calor con su cuerpo mientras que le llevaba a casa corriendo ya que le notaba la piel helada. Al llegar a casa, Alfred tumbó a Kiku en la cama tapándole con las mantas que ya había y unas cuantas más para que entrara en calor, puso también la calefacción y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

- Kiku... De verdad que lo siento... Yo no quería que eso sucediese... Arthur me besó de improvisto no se por que... - Alfred suspiró después de decir eso y miró a Kiku para ver si reaccionaba aunque no lo hacía, lo único que hacía era tiritar. Alfred se preocupó aun más y se metió en la cama con el abrazándole intentando hacer que dejara de estar congelado.

- ¿P-p-por qué t-t-te besó? - Dijo Kiku tiritando aun intentando hacer un esfuerzo por hablar.

- Yo que se Kiku, no tengo ni idea – Le dijo Alfred al oído.

A Kiku le estaba empezando a subir a fiebre aunque él sentía frío y Alfred lo notaba. Abrazó más fuerte a japones muy preocupado porque él nunca había cuidado de Kiku estando enfermo.

- Kiku te has puesto malo... No se como curarte... - Dijo Alfred a punto de llorar por lo agobiado que estaba ante la situación.

Después de unos minutos Kiku se quedó dormido por el cansancio que le provocaba la fiebre y Alfred pensó que sería lo mejor para él que descansase por lo que le dejó la cama para el solo y le añadió unas cuantas mantas más. Se fue a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar y después cenó en el salón mientras que veía la televisión. En un momento de paz en la casa Alfred de repente escuchó a Kiku toser y se acercó a la habitación para ver el estado de Kiku. Había empeorado al parecer y ahora no paraba de toser mientras que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por culpa de la fiebre.

- Joder... ¿Y ahora que hago?... Nunca me había pasado esto. - Alfred entró en la habitación y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Kiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Habían pasado unos días y Kiku no había mejorado, apenas salió de la cama en esos últimos días porque se encontraba demasiado débil como para mantenerse en pie unos minutos y Alfred hacía todo lo posible para que mejorase aunque era en vano.

- Alfred... - Kiku llamó a Alfred con apenas voz mientras tosía.

-¿Qué pasa Kiku? - Alfred estaba siendo más atento con él que de costumbre.

- Quiero tomar algo caliente... Pero no quiero sopa... - Kiku se encontraba con ojeras sin apenas moverse de la cama. Alfred salió corriendo a la cocina y le preparó un chocolate algo espeso al que le añadió unas nubes pensado que eso alegraría a Kiku. En cuanto lo tenía listo se lo trajo corriendo para que no se le enfriara tan rápido.

- Aquí tienes cariño – Le dio la taza que Kiku cogió acercándosela al pecho y antes de que bebiera Alfred le besó intentando alegrar a Kiku aunque este no tenía ningunas ganas de sonreír de lo enfermo que estaba.

Alfred suspiró al ver que no consiguió ninguna sonrisa del japones y se sentó en la cama junto a él pasando le un brazo por detrás del hombro. Kiku empezó a beber lentamente de la taza y después de un rato la dejó encima de la mesita de noche. No tenía apenas fuerza por lo que se la dejó por un poco más de la mitad. Alfred mientras tanto había puesto la televisión de la habitación para intentar distraerse un rato.

Kiku se volvió a dormir aunque fuese mediodía y Alfred apagó la tele para dejarle dormir tranquilo. Se quedó un rato mirándole dormir.

- Esta muy mono dormido... ¿Qué digo? Esta mono siempre... - Dijo Alfred para sí mismo con voz baja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y le acariciaba el pelo.

Alfred salió del cuarto y se sentó en el sofá del salón. Cogió el móvil y llamó a Arthur.

- Hola, ¿Con quién hablo? - Dijo Arthur.

- Arthur, soy yo, Alfred.

- ¿Llamas para incordiarme idiota? ¿Qué quieres?

- Kiku esta enfermo... Bueno, ahora mismo esta durmiendo pero esta con fiebre.

- ¿Qué hace Kiku enfermó?

- Es una larga historia... Salió corriendo de casa después de que le enviaran la foto que tomaste besándome y cogió frío... Me gustaría saber por qué hiciste eso...

- Ah... Bueno... Solo lo hice por poner celoso a Francis... Me tiene harto esa rana, ¿No sé cómo podemos vivir juntos? Supongo que Francis tuvo la gran idea de mandarle la foto a todo el mundo menos a vosotros dos y alguien se la envió a Kiku.

- Si... Fue Veneciano... Ahora por culpa de esa foto Kiku esta enfermo y por mucho que lo intento no consigo que se recupere.

- No le habrás puesto una hamburguesa en la frente pensado que eso le curaría ¿no?

- !Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Eres Estados Unidos, de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa. - Dijo Arthur en tono burlón.

En ese momento Kiku apareció por la puerta de salón envuelto en una manta y Alfred dejó un momento el teléfono para sujetarle ya que iba tambaleándose, le sentó en el sofá con cuidado y después Alfred se sentó al lado suya pegando le a él.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? - Preguntó Kiku en un tono que comprobaba que estaba enfermo.

- Estaba hablando con Arthur, ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Kiku asintió y Alfred le pasó el teléfono que se puso al oído para escuchar al ingles.

- Arthur. Soy Kiku... - Dijo el japones haciendo un esfuerzo porque su voz no sonara tan mal.

- !Ah Kiku! ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- No mucho...

- Ya veo, no suenas nada bien, espero que Alfred cuide bien de ti porque si no pienso ir yo a cuidarte.

- Alfred lo esta haciendo bien... - Kiku empezaba a quedarse sin voz.

- Mejor te dejo que descanses que lo necesitas, hasta luego Kiku.

Kiku le pasó el teléfono a Alfred y se tumbó en el sofá utilizando las piernas de Alfred como almohada. Alfred cogió el móvil.

- Arthur, mejor te dejo, quiero pasar el rato con Kiku. - Mientras que decía esto Alfred acariciaba el pelo de Kiku.

- Si, mejor, cuida bien de él. Adiós Alfred.

- Si, hasta luego Arthur.

Alfred colgó y no pudo evitar besar a Kiku, pero este apenas correspondió ya que no se sentía con ganas ni fuerzas.

- ¿Por qué has salido de la cama? - Le preguntó Alfred aún cerca de la cara de Kiku.

- Te he escuchado hablar... Y me ha entrado la curiosidad.

- ¿Estas mejor? - Le pregunto Alfred.

- Algo... - Kiku tosió después de decir esto.

- No lo parece... - Alfred cogió en brazos a Kiku y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama. - Prefiero que no vuelvas a salir de la cama y menos sin mi ayuda.- Le dijo Alfred.

Kiku se hizo un ovillo en la cama mientras que no paraba de toser, la fiebre le había subido algo y Alfred suspiró sin saber que hacer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Habían pasado unos días más, Kiku debería haber vuelto a su casa pero seguía estando en la cama de Alfred enfermo sin fuerzas para moverse y tosiendo como nunca, la fiebre apenas le bajaba y Alfred estaba muy preocupado, no podía llevarle al medico porque eso suponía que Kiku se moviese y no se encontraba en esas condiciones.

- Kiku... No se que más hacer... Lo estoy intentando todo pero estoy muy preocupado por ti... Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas... - Alfred estaba tumbado junto a Kiku abrazándole.

Kiku no contestó, solo se limitaba a toser sin parar y le costaba respirar, en la cara se le notaba dolor a cada respiración y en un momento Kiku empezó a toser sangre. Alfred abrió mucho los ojos asustado al ver esto.

- !Tengo que llevarte al hospital! - Alfred salió corriendo de la cama y llamó corriendo a urgencias, Kiku seguía tosiendo sangre sin parar.

A los minutos una ambulancia esperaba abajo y Alfred bajo corriendo con Kiku en brazos. Kiku estaba con la mirada perdida, no parecía él y Alfred se preocupó más. Subieron a la ambulancia y Kiku fue tumbado en la camilla. Alfred sujetaba su mano con fuerza y estaba a punto de llorar.

- Los héroes no lloran... - Dijo Kiku en un suspiro mientras tosía sangre.

Alfred le miró corriendo al escucharle hablar y se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Kiku llevaba razón, él era su héroe y no podía dejarle ver como lloraba su héroe. Llegaron al hospital y trataron a Kiku de urgencia. El médico que le atendía pudo comprobar por los síntomas y las pruebas que se trataba de una neumonitis demasiado avanzada como para tratarla. Lo único que le dijeron a Alfred es que pasara sus últimos momentos con él sin separarse de él. Kiku al parecer había sido capaz de aguantar bastante más gracias a Alfred.

Alfred hizo caso a los médicos y se metió en la habitación en la que se encontraba Kiku, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y le sujetó la mano sin dejar de mirarle. Kiku hizo un esfuerzo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Alfred.

- Te amo Kiku... Siempre lo he hecho, no lo dudes.

- Yo también te he amado siempre... Desde la primera vez que te vi...

Alfred esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso de Kiku y Kiku hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír también aunque fuese por última vez. Alfred se levantó y se acercó a Kiku.

- Quiero besarte como la primera vez que lo hice – Le dijo Alfred a Kiku acercando su cara con la de el pequeño japones.

- Hazlo... Por favor... - Dijo Kiku algo sonrojado en parte por la fiebre y en parte por tener a Alfred tan cerca de él.

Alfred cogió a Kiku en sus brazos acercándolo a su pecho y le besó tiernamente. Kiku cerró los ojos disfrutando del beso mientras que besaba los labios suaves del americano. Alfred empezó a introducir su lengua en la boca del otro y Kiku hacía lo mismo de tal forma que las lenguas se tocaban entre ellas causándole placer a los dos. Alfred se separó un poco de Kiku recuperando el aire y pegó su frente con la de Kiku.

- Kiku, te amo, te amo, te amo... nunca me cansaría de decírtelo...

- Yo tampoco me cansaría... - Kiku después de decir esto volvió a toser más sangre.

- Tenía una sorpresa preparada para ti pero no he podido dártela porque has estado enfermo... - Alfred al decir esto se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una caja pequeña. Kiku le miró atónito sin saber que decir.

- Kiku Honda... ¿Me harías el favor de hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo y... casarte conmigo? - Dicho esto Alfred abrió la caja mostrando así el anillo.

Kiku se quedó un momento parado sin poder creérselo, pero rápidamente reaccionó y le contestó.

- !Si si! si quiero – Era a primera vez que Kiku estando enfermo sonreía de verdad.

Alfred se abalanzó sobre Kiku y le abrazó fuerte sin dejar de soltarle y no paraba de darle besos por las mejillas. Kiku estaba sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho, pero esa felicidad le duró poco ya que empezó a toser sangre más de lo normal ahogándose. Alfred lo tumbó sobre la cama preocupado.

Kiku estaba ahogándose con la tos y la sangre además de que cada vez que tosía le dolía el pecho como nunca. Alfred no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y se le saltaron las lagrimas al verle, no podía aguantar ver sufrir a Kiku y lo último que hizo fue abrazarle y besarle.

- Te amo... - Le susurró Alfred a Kiku al oído y fue lo último que escuchó ya que después de eso perdió la conciencia.

Alfred observó a Kiku un momento, su cuerpo estaba inerte sobre a cama, había dejado de respirar.

Alfred lloró como nunca lo había hecho, había perdido a la persona que más amaba. Un médico apareció al momento fechando la hora de muerte de Kiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
